Our First Kiss versão brasileira
by Odessa Valadares
Summary: O primeiro beijo de Grissom e Sara. Era tudo que ela sonhou que seria? PUBLICAÇÃO EDITADA.


Nota da tradutora: Essa fic não me pertence. É da Vplasgirl (AKA LSI), que me autorizou a traduzi-la. Obrigada à Andréia, por me betar. Desculpa, Grissom's Girl, você também queria traduzir essa, mas eu já estava quase terminando quando soube.

Se alguém tiver qualquer sugestão, me manda uma mensagem ( ~odessavaladares)!

Translation's notes: This fic is being translated with the due the author's authorization. This storie belongs to the author.

Nota da Autora:

Os personagens de CSI foram criados por A. Zuiker, e são de propriedade da CBS e suas afiliadas. Todos os outros personagens retratados nesta história são ficcionais; eles não são nem remotamente inspirados em algum indivíduo conhecido ou desconhecido para a autora. Embora os locais nesta história possam ser reais, todos os eventos, incidentes e personagens são pura invenção.

© Abril, 2005. LSI.

Esta história é em resposta a um desafio de YTDaW a escrever sobre o primeiro beijo de Grissom e Sara. Havia poucas regras, por exemplo, nenhum fim de prazo, nenhuma contagem máxima de palavras, simplesmente este beijo não poderia acontecer durante um encontro, ou no laboratório, ou nos carros deles, ou em casa. Somente num lugar estranho. Eu não sei se este lugar é estranho, mas as circunstâncias são um tanto incomuns.

Resumo: O primeiro beijo de Grissom e Sara. Era tudo que ela sonhou que seria?

**Nosso primeiro beijo**

Aquilo não era tudo que eu sonhei que seria. Mas estava bem perto. O corpo dele estava pressionando o meu, prendendo-me entre o estuque áspero do edifício e seu torso mais macio, mais morno. Seus lábios eram firmes e úmidos; nossas bocas estavam ligeiramente desunidas pela maneira em que colidiram ao começar com isso, e eu resisti à tentação de deslizar minha língua na dele.

Eu poderia senti-lo tremendo e eu imaginei se ele estava frio com somente o algodão fino de sua camisa protegendo-o do ar frígido da noite. Eu não estava com frio. Eu estava melhor aquecida pelo fato de estar isolada pelo corpo dele e a dupla camada de jaquetas- dele e minha. Ainda assim, eu estava tremendo**.**De medo, ou choque, ou excitação, eu não poderia dizer, mas eu imaginei que era uma combinação de todos os três.

As vozes estavam ficando mais altas. Eu soube o momento em que os homens entraram no beco escuro. Eu escutei seu passo, e timbre, e inflexão, tentando descobrir quantos deles havia. Três eu pensei, talvez quatro, e seria somente uma questão de tempo antes que eles nos percebessem e decidissem nossos destinos. Eu apertei meus braços em torno do pescoço de Grissom e pressionei meu corpo mais perto do dele até que eu senti suas coxas encostando contra as minhas. Ele inalou minha respiração, agudamente, mas seus braços continuaram a prender-me em um aperto protetor melhor do que o abraço de um amante.

E ali, como ele poderia dizer, estava o erro.

Porque não foi querer ou necessidade ou amor que conduziu os lábios dele aos meus. Foi sobrevivência.

Os Hoods (capuzes) tinham tomado quatro quarteirões nesta parte degradada, mas muito cobiçada da cidade. Até um deles ser atingido e morto por um membro da LVPD (Departamento de Polícia de Las Vegas) recentemente, seus crimes eram classificados como delitos leves; eram travessos irritantes pouco mais que destruidores. Mas agora estavam pondo sangue para fora (derramando sangue)… sangue policial, e já tinham derrubado dois oficiais. Um estava morto, o outro em estado crítico no Desert Palm.

Nós poderíamos ser os próximos.

Eram estranhas as coisas que atravessavam sua mente quando você estava dentro dos segundos de seu possível fim. Eu brevemente imaginei se eu daria um cadáver bonito. Eu recordei-me de minha dupla, Debbie Marlin, e imaginei sua cara com o monograma dos Hoods gravado em sua testa… a assinatura deles.

Eu estremeci. Perseguindo aqueles pensamentos terríveis de minha mente, eu forcei-me a permanecer alerta a despeito das sensações que Grissom criava com sua boca. Sob a cobertura da escuridão e de seu corpo largo, eu deslizei lentamente meu braço direito para baixo sobre o peito dele para minha cintura. Os lábios subitamente tensionaram-se, como se emitindo um aviso, mas então ele relaxou outra vez quando percebeu minha intenção. Eu empurrei minha jaqueta de lado para alcançar o carregador em meu cinto, a seguir destravei e empunhei minha arma. Grissom como de costume não estava armado. Seria um bom dia para que quebrasse esse hábito negligente; Brass tinha dado uma bronca nele sobre isso mais de uma vez. Eu teria que juntar minha voz a Bass se nós saíssemos desta vivos. E era um grande 'se'. Eu duvidei que uma arma sozinha entre nós fosse de alguma ajuda contra os quatro Hoods se eles não comprassem nosso pequeno blefe.

Nós estávamos a ponto de sermos descobertos.

"Ei cara, olha isso," eu ouvi um com a voz sibilante que me disse ele ainda não saíra da puberdade.

"Que é que a gente tem aqui?" disse outro, uma voz mais profunda.

Eu ouvi o barulho de suas botas no chão duro. O andar deles tinha reduzido e eu poderia senti-los olhando fixamente pra nós. Cada músculo em meu corpo ficou rígido. Estava paralisando e eu imaginei se eu teria a destreza para fazer o que eu sabia que devia se eles decidissem nos confrontar.

Eu ouvi-os andar furtivamente, e estava tornando-se mais difícil fingir que não estavam lá. Concentre-se no beijo… faça isso parecer real. Grissom deve ter pensado na mesma linha, porque subitamente, ele baixou sua cabeça como se aprofundasse o beijo, e deslizou as mãos dele dentro de minha jaqueta. Apesar do perigo em torno de nós, minha respiração travou, mas a mão esquerda dele foi rápida quando ele cobriu a minha sobre minha arma. Ele pegou minha mão e deu-lhe um aperto antes de movê-la de lado. Então pegou minha arma do carregador e deslizou-a atrás de minhas costas.

Eu estava desejando muitas coisas de repente, que ele fosse ambidestro era uma, ou isso nós tivéssemos esperado por Brass e a cavalaria antes de ir trabalhar. Mas em nossa pressa para encontrar uma parte de evidência que faltava, que poderia colocar um dos Hoods na cena do segundo tiroteio, para não mencionar a carga do trabalho nos esperando no laboratório, nós tornamo-nos impacientes. Não tivesse Grissom visto os jovens Hoods sob a luz através da rua no final do beco, nós estaríamos provavelmente mortos agora. Pensando rapidamente, ele havia removido sua jaqueta e jogado-a sobre meus ombros, então me empurrou contra o edifício para esconder o acrônimo de CSI pintado em grandes letras fosforescentes nas costas.

E então ele sussurrou, "Vá em frente com isso," e o comando dele simplesmente se registrou antes de seus lábios colidirem nos meus.

Mas o estratagema dele parecia estar funcionando. Eu abri meus olhos para espreitar e relanceei para os quatros adolescentes se aproximando de nós. Eles estavam todos usando calças pretas folgadas desgastando com o gancho em algum lugar em torno de seus joelhos, e seus casacos pretos com capuz de marca registrada. Eu rezei que eles não percebessem o kit de campo de Grissom, que ele havia enfiado atrás da parede de projeção da chaminé. Ou se o fizessem, que eles pensassem que era uma pasta ou uma maleta.

Mas eles soaram bastante distraídos por nossa exposição para dar muita atenção a qualquer outra coisa. Enquanto passavam por nós, um deles disse, "Oi, velhinho, pegando algo novo, hã?"

"Deixa estar," disse outro, "você só tá com ciúme purquê Jeanine te chutou."

"Olhe a língua, Cruz, ou eu te corto com minha lâmina como eu fiz com os cachorros."

"Ei! Peixe, eu estava apenas enchendo."

"É, Loco. Jeanine não é boa o bastante pra você. Vamo achar uma cachorra melhor."

Eles todos riram enquanto passavam, e eu estava tão aliviada por eles não terem parado para nos incomodar que não pude juntar a apropriada indignação pela pobre Jeanine.

Quando suas vozes se transformaram em meros ecos com a escuridão, Grissom interrompeu o beijo e moveu os lábios dele pra perto de minha orelha. "Eles se foram?"

Eu abri meus olhos e olhei sobre seu ombro a tempo de ver o último deles desaparecendo pela esquina da rua no extremo oposto do beco. "Sim" eu sussurrei, e eu quis retirar o que disse quando ele imediatamente relaxou seu aperto em mim.

"Eu sinto muito", ele disse, me olhando de volta, mas eu não poderia sustentar seu olhar.

Sentia pelo quê? Eu quis perguntar. Para suas observações desmerecedoras? Por nos colocar nesta situação? Ou por me beijar?

Uma dor instalou-se em meu peito. Agora que a crise se fora, tudo sobre em que eu podia pensar era o gosto persistente de sua boca, do calor de seu beijo e da carícia de seu corpo de encontro ao meu. O alívio de que eu não terminaria sobre a mesa do Doc naquela noite lutou com meu desapontamento de que este momento entre nós havia chegado ao fim. Relutantemente, eu comecei a me afastar dele, mas quando ele não se moveu, seus braços ainda me prendendo frouxamente, eu levantei meus olhos pra ele.

Eu estava aturdida pelo que eu vi ali. Eu lembrava daquele olhar, eu o havia visto com freqüência suficiente para o ter gravado a fogo na memória, salvo que eu sempre o atribuí à confusão. Mas não era aquilo de modo algum. Ele parecia desorientado, como se ele tivesse vindo até uma encruzilhada somente pra perceber que não poderia lembrar em que cidade estava.

Eu sustentei o olhar dele, nossos olhos presos um no outro, o ar em torno de nós encheu-se com nossas respirações rápidas e a tensão estalando e então meu coração pulou quando ele me puxou pra ele com tanta urgência quanto antes. Ele me beijou. Um beijo profundo desta vez, cheio de paixão, e vontade, e paixão, e desejo reprimido… E eu me agarrei nele, apreciando o roçar de suas costeletas contra minha pele e a textura de sua boca enquanto ela consumia a minha.

E eu nunca quis deixá-lo ir.

Mas ele subitamente se afastou e meus olhos se abriram apenas para perceber que nós já não estávamos sozinhos. Brass finalmente tinha chegado numa agitação de luzes e de pneus guinchando com uma viatura a reboque. Quando ele entrou no beco a pé, eu relanceei para Grissom, cujas costas estavam voltadas para mim. Sua cabeça estava um pouco inclinada para trás e eu poderia dizer pelo levantar de seus ombros que ele estava tomando inspirações profundas. Eu toquei em seu braço e girou em torno de si, seus olhos que não encontrando completamente os meus enquanto eu devolvia sua jaqueta e ele, por sua vez, minha arma.

"Você não podia esperar", Brass reclamou quando nos alcançou.

Grissom estava curvado sobre seu kit do campo, sua lanterna, eu soube, varrendo desorientada ali dentro. "Você está atrasado", respondeu bruscamente não olhando pra ele.

Brass grunhiu, mas não ofereceu nenhuma a explicação nem desculpa. "Você encontrou o que procurava?"

Grissom lançou-me um olhar rápido, ilegível, a seguir se empertigou e encarou Brass. "Nós fizemos melhor que isso". Apontando para a outra extremidade do beco, ele disse, "Só quatro Hoods que seguiram por essa rua abaixo. Um se chama Cruz, outro Loco. Esse que chamam Loco tem uma faca que pode ter sido usada nos oficiais Grant e McNally."

Brass assentiu e imediatamente passou a informação (pelo rádio). Quando ele sacou sua arma, deu-nos um olhar penetrante. "Você dois estão tomando riscos desnecessários, vocês sabem".

Grissom sorriu pela primeira vez nessa noite, "Não há recompensa sem risco," ele disse. "Vá pegá-los, Jim."

Os dois oficiais júniors tinham-se juntado a ele, e os três seguiram numa pequena corrida beco abaixo. Com o mais breve dos relances tímidos, Grissom e eu voltamos ao trabalho.

Assim como nosso primeiro beijo não foi tudo que eu sonhara então nosso segundo foi… bem, vamos apenas dizer isto foi uma história inteiramente diferente.

FIM


End file.
